Delta 139
Blight has been updated with Delta 139 which includes the following additions, changes, and fixes: Additions *Guard Barrak reports that Skeletons from the New Trismus Deadlands have begun raiding outside the Deadlands walls. Initial reports also indicate that the skeletons within the Deadlands have grown in power. *The Imperial Bureau of Transportation has agreed to raise the allowable operating speeds for cargo disks throughout the Empire, and has approved both Standish's Deluxe and Nielenoss's Cargo Flyer models of cargo disk to utilize the Imperial portal network. Standard fees will apply. Dragon Crafters interested in Nielenoss's new line of disks should speak with him for details. *The lore quest "Nyrevin's Apologies" has been added to Kiruu, in the ruins south of Tazoon. Lore quests are a new type of quest which offer no reward, have no requirements, and can be repeated at any time. Lore quests are simply stories NPCs have to tell for the entertainment and education of the Gifted. *Integrated Arietna's subtle wisp coloring into the game. *Added a new NPC Tavernkeeper to Aughundell (west of the Shrine) *Added the Preparing tech to loot tables of all tiers *Added Jewelry Crystals of Primal and T&C to loot tables of all tiers. *Added the formula for a new spell, Spirit Ward, to treasure tables *Added a destination pad to Sanctuary Bay *Added a teleport gate to South Gate *Ishalin the Ranger now offers a rare food quest "Campsite Stew" *The Satyr have begun building a Refugee Camp within the outer walls of Feladan and have planted grapevines nearby. *Dire Wolf Alphas and a large named Dire Wolf have been seen within the Selen Forest. *Morran Gizmogrinder is looking for some help with her latest project. Applicants should be familiar with either the Satyr Isles or the Eastern Deadlands. *Steward Pratt McGubben on New Trismus has received a report from Guard Barak that a powerful new Aegis has taken control of the New Trismus Deadlands. Gifted willing to help should speak to the Steward. Changes *Gathered/Purchased food resources now have a bulk of 4, Processed food resources now have a bulk of 2. *Confectioner's Cogs (all tiers) now modify Preparing skill rather than Foraging skill. (Gatherer's Cogs were left as modifying Foraging, Logging and Essence Harvesting.) *Spawn of Sand Pygmies including Grit across the road from the Sand Ogres by the Crystal Lakes. *Experience rewards for Sslanis Marshal quests have been increased. This will allow players who wish to quest to gain levels faster progression. Experience rewards are based on the total experience needed to go from one "range" of quests to the next (for example, from Beachfront 1 to Beachfront 2). Players will need to complete each of the 4 quests in the series all 5 times, as well as the other quests available in Sslanis and Kion in order to level off quests, however. *T1 trophies now give a consistent amount of experience, are turned in 5 times for full experience and any further times for half experience. The amount of experience at each level did not change, but some trophy sets were worth less than others, or had errors in how many times they could be turned in and for how much experience. *Lowered the coin value of Tri-cut gems to be more in line with other gems. *Bristugo added to the destinations available from the Harro Gate. *Altered Dire Wolves to have more streamlined treasure, switched to the Dire Wolf school, and updated their AI behavior. *The Vielo, with the exception of Nadia, have departed Istaria for parts unknown. *Techniques "Adventure: One Hand Crush II", "Defense: Ice Ward II", and "Spell: Numbing II" now use Snow Pygmy Shrunken Heads instead of Snow Pygmy Ears. *Boar's Hide Mask is now attuned-on-equip *Epic Monster Changes (Preliminary) **Fafnir the Defiler ***Tweaks in his combat behavior (offensive and defensive) ***Coin reward is now lower **Son of Gigaroth ***Can now be harvested for Kwellen Hide (along with other Blighted Kwellen) ***Is a Rich node when slain. ***Coin reward is now lower ***Respawn is now more variable ***Will ALWAYS drop at least 1 rare component on death **Daknor the Berserk ***Altered Sluggish Mind to cycle less often, show a mesmerize effect on the player, it now has a description, and it can be dispelled. ***Increased health, but lower damage. ***Berserker Barrage damage is no longer considered ethereal and the spell has a longer recycle. *Epic Items **Demon Blood Battle Axe ***Demon Bleed X damage type is now "slash" ***Statistics improved ***Demon Bleed X will now do more damage per tick **Demonbane Spike ***Will now give an effect "Demon's Bane" which will give the player a chance to dispel beneficial effects on the target. ***Statistics improved **Demon Fist Maul ***Increased the damage dealt by Thunderstruck ***Thundering STrike should play a lightning effect when it hits ***Statistics improved ***Altered the hoard and coin value **Demon Claw ***Altered the hoard and coin value ***Statistics improved Fixes *Fixed some of the radius of sounds on dragon machines. *Large and Massive Snowy Oak Trees now contain the same resource quantities as their snow-free cousins. *Crafting Potatus Au Gratin from Journeyman Basic Sides will now give XP. *Jewelry Sockets can now be applied properly to both Jewelry and Dragon Claws (for real this time!) *Greater Water Golems will now spawn in the Lake of Crystal Tears, but are not linked to the Water Golems that spawn on the beach. *Sand Beetles (level range 11 to 19) are once again found on the beaches south of Lower Bridgeview. This allows players to complete the Sslanis Militia quest as per the directions. *Jungle Crawler Breeders will now spawn with slightly better regularity in the Sslanis Basin. This should allow players to complete the First Hunt quest faster. *Bronze Boulder Golems will now count towards completion of the Defender's Blade quest. *Forest Crawler Breeder trophies are now correctly set to a lvl 15 trophy rather than a level 10 one. *Added a description to the Verdean-Tipped Technique. *Added a description to Merrasat's Bountiful Embrace technique. *Miry the Cleric Trainer's beginning quests will now display with a floating quest icon. *Gaedin the Warrior Trainer's beginning quests will now display with a floating quest icon. *Ulaven the Mage Trainer's beginning quests will now display with a floating quest icon. *Fixed a bug with rare foods where they could be opened like containers. *Wishgiver's Task "Test of Patience" will no longer report "nil is not online" when greeting the Wishgiver. *Quest "Blacksmith: Smelting Tongs on the move!" will now properly give you a coin award and will no longer use "Greeted NPC". *Quest "Blacksmith: High Demand for Large Axes" will no longer report "nil is not online" when greeting Sergeant Gaedin. *Ingenuity I to VI will properly overwrite one another as you level (meaning level 100 players should get Ingenuity VI now) *Modified the spawns of Dire Wolves in Selen Forest. They are no longer one large linked region. This hopefully will also address the problem with having them disappear before they can be looted. (As a note, it will be more difficult for players to gather and farm quantities of more than 5 to 7 wolves at a time with the way the new spawns are set up.) *Raised the maximum number of Radiant Wisps that can spawn Category:Delta